Alternative Change
by Kanou-chan
Summary: What? Ayuzawa Misaki is an irresponsible student. Your Highness, or Usui Takumi, is the President of Student Council. They are opponents! Alternative Universe.
1. Prologue

**1\. Maid-sama and its characters don't belong to me. **

**2\. This story takes place in alternative universe. Usui and Ayuzawa have completely different personalities.**

**3\. Thanks for the reviews in 'Insanity': Lily Fenton Phantom, Guests and Rebekah. **

**4\. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_(Prologue)_**

She was unbearable!

"Ayuzawa, get your feet off my desk!" He shouted, enraged when he saw her sitting in his chair. "And get out of my room!"

With a smirk, the girl stretched her limbs lazily, before sitting cross-legged on the chair. She leaned her elbows on the table, adopting an affected air of authority to stare at the guy. Humored, she explained the reasons:

"I was just keeping your seat warm, President." Misaki laughed before continuing. "This is quite comfortable."e

"I don't care!" Usui interrupted impatiently.

"Well, Your Highness." The girl stood up and made an exaggerated bow. Then she nodded to the seat with an equally excessive flourish: "At your disposal."

And Misaki left the room of the Student Council and hasn't faced the fury of the president. His cheeks acquired a red tone of indignation. Although she hated that boringly perfect and annoyingly authoritarian student, tease him and debunk he of his top pose were a fun hobby.

Actually, Ayuzawa hated all men because they had the annoying habit of wanting to tame her rebellious and free nature. No way she would change any of them! Mainly that stupid who lived to impose orders as a tyrant in that school.

_Yes, she hated Usui ― and so she made him a prime target of her provocations. _

The same could be said of the president: Ayuzawa Misaki wasn't one of his favorite students. Just a sloppy irresponsible to bring more problems. Why was she didn't accept the rules as most students? Why was she questioned his authority with sarcasm?

Frustrated, he sat down in what was his rightful place and sighed deeply, pressing his temples. There were numerous problems to think about, and that impossible girl made him forget them. Although Takumi was not used to develop negative feelings, the dislike he felt for her was on the edge of hatred.

_Yes, he hated Ayuzawa ― and he would correct her negligence and stubbornness himself._

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes. English isn't my first language. The chapters are short, but will not be as short as this. Please R&amp;R!**


	2. The First Impression

**Six comments on the first chapter? On sites where I usually write it means success. Thank you for each of them! Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**(The first impression)**_

By some cruel twist of fate, they were the same class, and sat side by side. In the nearest edge of the rear door, their tables were spaced by only a small distance appropriate to the passage. Those contradictory personalities met in this way.

He, an accomplished student, was forced to leave the first row to abide by the results that determined the placement of students. She, at the time, wasn't even in the classroom. Worried, Takumi thought the student had contracted an illness that prevented him from attending didn't know she skipped class just because she wanted it.

And one day they met. Thirty minutes late, Misaki surreptitiously entered the room, taking advantage of the fact that her table was a few steps from the door. She sat carelessly on the chair, uninterested in subject taught. When she realized that the boy was looking at her, asked him ironically:

"Hey. Did you lose something here?"

Surprised, Usui just nodded negatively, more to himself. Maybe that girl was just having a bad day ― maybe she didn't know was exchanging words with none other than the President of the Student Council. Perhaps the uniform improperly dressed without any required ties, were simply the result of a morning rush to get to school. Yes, maybe the delay on waking explain the delay to get there. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

However, the attitude was repeated on the following days: Ayuzawa always arrived late; remained oblivious to the course content. She preferred doodling randomness in her notebook, humming softly some unknown music or sleep on the table surface. And one day, Takumi got tired of that inappropriate behavior:

"Excuse me." He whispered to not interrupt the teacher.

Apparently she hadn't heard him, or ignored him deliberately. Misaki kept her gaze focused on what she wrote on the blank sheet to kill time, and not even started to look at him after what he had said. He repeated a few more times without result. Then he realized why she did not hear anything. Camouflaged by the dark hair and into the uniform, headphones isolating her from the rest of the world.

Outraged, he removed one of the headphones, attracting her attention. And she appeared to be very angry at the interruption. Initially stunned by what had happened, the girl just stared at the idiot who picked up her sound barrier to the external environment. She almost spat the words:

"What do you want?"

"We are in a school environment." Usui kept his voice low. "Obey the rules."

He hadn't shown himself, but she knew who she exchanged words. After all, who else would keep that stiff pose as an aspiring military? Who would care about what she did in the classroom, it was not even bothering anyone else? Who would be nosy enough to catch her fucking headphones?!

"What if I don't obey your order, _president_?" She highlighted the name mockingly, directing him a challenging smile.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, proud of himself. _Asshole_, she thought.

"Of course I know who you are." Misaki faked a smile of admiration, which contrasted with the harsh sentence: "There's nobody more boring, controller and arrogant in this damn school."

"_What did you say?_" His voice was now threatening. Any weak spirit would cower before him. It wouldn't be a good president without the powerful presence.

However, he wasn't dealing with a weak mind.

"Are you deaf, or do you want me to repeat?"

Usui controlled himself not to assert that she was deaf, with those detestable headphones! This enraged state, he did not recognize himself. But the delinquents never challenged him like that. And before that persistent disobedience, the fury reached levels not seen.

"It will be much easier for you to just follow the rules, understand?" He advised, after sighing deeply.

"Easier for me?" Misaki stifled a contemptuous laugh. That idiot really believed that she would be tricked by those words. "Who said I will facilitate anything _for you_?"

"Who are you to ignore the rules?" He whispered in exasperation.

Suddenly, Ayuzawa stood, attracting everyone's attention. Some students listened closer discussion between them. But at that time all witnessed the extension of the animosity that arose between the irrepressible president and the irreproachable student. Misaki made the first of many sarcastic bows to "Your Highness."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ayuzawa Misaki." She introduced herself, and shut the door behind her, leaving everyone flabbergasted. Usui was never so angry.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I don't like writing about OOC characters, but this was very fun to write. Let me know of any errors. **


	3. The Conflict

**Hello! I'm back after so long. I do not know what to say, so thank you for the reviews. Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**(The conflict)**_

Involuntarily, Usui remembered their first meeting. Despite his effort to concentrate on the dates and facts written on the blackboard, he could only think of that rebellious. And if her behavior generates many other offenders? He shuddered at the possibility of losing control of everything. Takumi had to resolve this situation - and solve it immediately.

As usual, Misaki entered late in the classroom. In ten minutes there would be a change of teachers. Before sitting down, she threw the boy a cynical smile, as a reminder of her presence. Unnecessary, as always. She mustn't be provocative when he was thinking of some way to stop that boundless indiscipline.

"What is it, Your Highness? Did you miss me?" Ayuzawa scoffed, leaning back against the backrest.

"Stop this ridiculous nickname!" He demanded nervously, when the History teacher left the classroom. He was replaced by a young woman.

"Ridiculous?" She feigned outrage. "But this is the perfect name for a cocky prince."

Certainly, that girl knew how to make him very angry! 'Cocky Prince?' He was only obeying the school rules, and strove to everyone obeyed. He deserved to be president, no one was able to deal with many problems as himself. It was his recognized position, and the insolent was mocking him! He pressed his temples, common gesture when he was with her.

"Ayuzawa, you don't want to test my patience."

"Of course I do." Unlike him, Misaki was humorous. "And I'm doing it right now."

"You can act like a normal person for an hour, please?" He asked, though he did't expect her to do that.

"An hour?" She thought for several seconds. "Ok, I accept your challenge."

Initially, Usui didn't believe in those words ― he dismissed them as frivolous; just one more provocation. However, when the teacher entered the room, Misaki sat up, and began to attend class. She took notes on what was said! Incredulous, the president was watching her, not in class. He almost screamed in fright when she answered one of the questions correctly.

Not only him, but everyone was stunned. The teacher, a young and friendly woman, praised her performance. Ayuzawa answered him with a grateful smile. As promised, for an hour she behaved in an exemplary manner. An hour. Because when the time ended, she quickly returned to the negligent attitude. Misaki looked at the astonished boy, without containing the fun.

"See, President? I know act like a 'normal person'." She highlighted the words. "But I doubt you can."

"I'm normal!"

"Yeah, if we take your obsession for control and rules, and your irritating assumption, maybe you can."

"If ... if you can act normally ..." He began, emphasizing what she said. Takumi was perplexed. "Why do you waste your potential?"

"Potential?" Her voice became bitter. "I'm not a fucking machine to meet your expectations!"

Apparently, the question of Takumi irritated her like never before. During the rest of the lesson, she didn't look at him. In a normal situation, Misaki was kidding his posture or violating any regulation. However, she had just tipped over the face and acquired a thoughtful countenance. Ayuzawa ignored him, and left the room as soon as the bell rang.

* * *

**The next chapter will focus on two other characters besides Usui and Ayuzawa. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading (=**


	4. Extra - The other Ayuzawa

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews: Guest, ****Fanfiction Lover, Tsuray, AlyaK0427, and Canichan001****. For the favs too. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**(Extra - The other Ayuzawa)**_

"Well, I won this time." He hissed, with a victorious smile on his lips. He crossed his arms and bucked his nose, to provoke her. "As always."

As always, those words completely irritated Suzuna. Her behavior was completely opossed to her older sister: irritable, responsible, studious, and the type of person who hated defeat. Competitions involving logic, reasoning or physical force weren't difficult for her. The only obstacle was her bad luck. She never had luck in his life, never won a raffle! The only time she had managed something ― a teddy bear extremely shabby ― was the result of the ticket that won her best friend.

"It's not fair! If I hadn't lost in Janken, we would play chess! And I'm sure I would win!" She was exasperated, confronting the boy. The slightly yellowish orbs glowed with irritation. "You asshole!"

She was ready to pull him by the collar, but Shintani Hinata was faster and grabbed her wrists. "Hey, don't get angry, little girl! Don't change the subject." He said, releasing the girl's wrists and giving a minimum step back. It wasn't safe to tease her with such a small distance. "You lost. Now keep your promise."

"But of course! I'm not like you." Suzuna crossed his arms and turned away. Received in response a muffled laugh. Upon hearing that, she didn't contain a noise that certainly resembled the growl of a dog. "Give me that Pocky! I don't know how you have such stupid ideas!"

"Are you sure that you don't know, Suzu-chan?" He asked, whispering in her ear affectionate nickname. As expected, the girl blushed immediately. Hinata watched the small Ayuzawa to put the candy in her mouth, hoping he would bite it too. "Oh, you ready? I thought the dwarf lady was too busy thinking about how to protect your pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

This time, Suzuna didn't just step on his foot. No, her will was punching his face to death! She pressed her lips and puffed her cheeks with air, gradually turning red. This was the result of her anger towards him.

"Idiot, hurry up! And aren't dwarves who do this, are Leprechauns!"

The girl stood on tiptoe, holding her head, still waiting. She wasn't like him: a perverted idiot who had all the time to tease her! She had commitments, responsibilities! After all, it was she who would be the president of the student council in the following year.

Feeling her tiny hands gripping his shirt was a delightful sensation to Shintani. He leaned over minimally and touched her soft cheeks, doing a brief cuddle before biting the candy. To feel the presence of Hinata, her mouth began to move forward, devouring the Pocky, and he did the same. At the end, their mouths touched.

A her growl was muffled by his lips. Little hands beating frantically in his chest because she wanted to get rid of that contact so intimate. But he wouldn't let her go, waited for this moment for so long ...! First of all, his free hand wrapped Suzuna waist, pulling her into an awkward hug. A kiss began.

For Ayuzawa, it was wrong, but was so good too... She couldn't be enjoying it, they were friends! Friends and enemies, basically. But their friendship was stronger than everything. Still, it was impossible to keep her lips match the kiss. At the end of this, Shintani stroked her cheek again with a smirk on his lips. Just then, the girl realized something: she had kept her eyes closed all the time.

"Huh ... You fulfill the agreement. Congratulations, Suzu-chan." He tilted his head to the side, always with the bastard smile.

Suzuna clenched her fists ― struck the boy's belly with all the strength she had, making him cough. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were shaking: she was nervous.

**"****YOU IDIOT! YOU-KUN PERVERT AND IDIOT!**" She shouted, before fleeing Shintani and his perversion.

Hinata chuckled; he realized that the girl had used child nickname. Even if those words didn't reach Suzuna, he would wait. Would wait until she was ready, and only then he would tell her. "You will always be my favorite little girl."

* * *

**I make this extra because they are my favorite couple in the manga. I mean, I love Hinata and Suzuna together! (And when I have time I will translate the one-shots I wrote about them.) In the next chapter the focus back to Usui and Ayuzawa. Until the next time!**


End file.
